thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Bracelet of Power (episode)
Bracelet of Power is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bill Ratter it originally aired on September 23, 1988. Summary Snarf comes into possession of the Bracelet of Power which gives him control over the ThunderCats, but things go terribly awry when Mumm-Ra steals the bracelet. Story When the ThunderCats return from New Thundera with a chest full of various ornaments and jewellery, Snarf notices a shining bracelet made of gold and asks to borrow it for a while. The bracelet turns out to be the "Bracelet of Power", one of the items that make up the Treasure of Thundera. The bracelet gives its wearer the power to control others. Snarf then begins ordering the other ThunderCats to do various chores for him. Mumm-Ra, having seen all that had transpired inside Cats Lair in his cauldron's magic waters. He then changes into a housefly, sneaks into Cats Lair and snatches the bracelet from Snarf. Now in his true Ever-living form, Mumm-Ra wears the bracelet and orders the ThunderCats to fly him to the Black Pyramid in the Feliner. Once there, Mumm-Ra locks the four heroes behind bars. Snarf, feeling responsible for all that happened, joins forces with WilyKit and WIlyKat and sneaks into the Black Pyramid. Pretending to be under the bracelet's control, Snarf dmanages to remove the bracelet from Mumm-Ra's wrist while the ThunderKittens hand the Sword of Omens to Lion-O. The Cats then defeat Mumm-Ra and head home. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * In the previous episode "Locket of Lies", Snarf struggles to use the rather crude Snarf Communicator to interact with Snarf Oswald and Snarf Eggbert on New Thundera. That could be why in this episode Snarf orders Panthro and Lion-O to construct a new and improved Snarf Communicator for him. * In this episode we see Mumm-Ra riding in the ThunderCats vehicle, the Feliner. * Most of the new ThunderCats are missing from this installment except for Bengali who only appears for a short time at the start. * While trying to distract Mumm-Ra, Snarf claims to have been a commando in the Great Snarf Rebellion war of 42 to 47. Goofs * In the episode "The Mad Bubbler", Jaga tells Lion-O that Snarfs are the only species who are completely devoid of evil tendencies. Yet in this episode, Snarf shows his bad side when he enjoys bossing around the other ThunderCats with the Bracelet of Power. Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 1.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 2.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 3.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 4.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 5.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 6.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 7.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 8.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 9.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 10.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 11.jpg Bracelet_of_Power Thundercats 12.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Bill Ratter Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)